Rocky Horror New Year Story
by opheliafrump
Summary: Holiday Special Series! Frank's little bundle of joy finally arrives... R&R!


Not my best one, but I hope you will enjoy reading.

For those who have not yet read my holiday special series, this story will probably make no sense. If you are one of them, go to my profile and quickly check out "It's all just a floor show" and "DoubleD" now.

* * *

><p>"I'm going home!" Frank sang. On the side of the stage, there were two girls who had a flat tire, Rocky and Dr. Scott on the wheelchair. Columbia was on the back of the ballroom, controlling lighting.<p>

"How sentimental? And also presumptuous of you," Riff Raff said. Magenta widened her eyes and stared at Riff Raff. She lipped, _you stole my line!_

Riff Raff returned a sorry look and continued, "You see, when I said we were to return to Transylvania, I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading..."

Suddenly, Eddie's voice came out from the speaker, "Riff Raff, Magenta, can you two come to the nursery? Your kids are crying and I don't have boobs."

"Coming," Magenta walked out of the ballroom.

"Stop! The show is all ruined!" Frank cried, "Riff Raff, just take these two girls into the lab and erase their memories. I won't allow a bad floorshow to be remembered." Riff Raff used a remote to turn off the mental control.

The bleach blonde named Macy asked, "Neely, what the hell just happened? What were we doing?" Neely shook her head.

Rocky replied, "No worries, you two will forget everything next morning."

"Rocky, you can talk! Why didn't you tell me so when we were sleeping together?" Macy asked.

"You slept with Rocky? He used his petty look on me and I slept with him too," said Neely.

"Did you guys have two touch-a touch-a tonight? Told you having two female guests wouldn't work," said Riff Raff, and then he led the group to the lab. With the lab equipment, he quickly erased the memory of the girls and left them unconscious, "Eddie, Columbia, can you two carry them to their car and change their flat tire?"

"Okay," said Columbia. They left the lab as Brad, Janet and Magenta came in.

"Frank, I feel funny," said Brad.

"I think the baby is coming," said Magenta.

"Brad, did you just pee your pants?" Janet asked and sounded disgusted.

"His water just broke," Riff Raff, as and he knocked Brad out with a stick.

"What the heck, Riff Raff?" Frank asked madly.

"We ran out of anesthesia," Riff Raff carried Brad onto the surgery table, "Just leave him to me and Magenta. The rest of you just get out. OUT."

"Should we get Cosmo and Nation? They are doctors," Janet asked.

"They are fake doctors and they are too drunk from their DTV new year party," Magenta answered, "Just leave it to us. We are good with our knives."

As soon as Frank, Dr. Scott, Rocky and Janet walked out, with Magenta as his assistant Riff Raff cut Brad open and pulled the baby out.

"Damn, this is so much easier than natural birth!" Magenta protested.

"Well, you don't have an awful scar," Riff Raff sewed Brad up when Magenta cleaned up the baby, "Don't be mad, baby." He stole a kiss from Magenta.

"You guys can come in now," Magenta shout out when the baby and Brad were ready.

"Oh Brad," Janet rushed to Brad's side, "Why is he out cold?"

Rocky said, "Riff Raff hit him too hard and Brad is not as muscular as I am." He showed off his muscles.

"Not now, Rocky," Janet said, "Give me a hand and move him back to our room." Rocky carried Brad back to Brad's room and Janet followed him.

"Show me my baby," Frank took the baby from Magenta's hand.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Dr. Scott asked.

"Lyndsee," said Frank.

"Seriously, you are going to give the baby a girl name before knowing the gender?" Riff Raff asked.

"I am a Transsexual Transylvanian. I don't care this kind of things," Frank ignored Riff Raff. He looked at the baby like it's a gift from the heaven, "Columbia is going to be so jealous. I know she and Eddie have been trying."

Rocky returned to the lab, "Janet is staying with Brad tonight. Let me see the little baby. Is it a boy or a girl?" But Frank wouldn't let go.

"It's a girl," Magenta announced.

"Little Lyndsee, you are all I need now," Frank kissed his little baby, "You are so much more adorable than Rocky when I first found him."

"Nobody loves me now," Rocky complained.

"You are not jealous, are you?" Frank asked.

"Yes, I am jealous," Rocky climbed into his tank.

"I will leave you guys alone," Riff Raff grabbed Magenta's hand and walked to the elevator. Riff Raff kissed Magenta who tried to push him away but eventually gave in. Dr. Scott laughed and joined them in the elevator.

"Rocky, Rocky," Frank said.

"I am still mad," Rocky pretended to ignore Frank.

"I need your help to change the baby's diaper," Frank begged. Rocky covered his head with his red cloth and ignored Frank completely. "Somebody, help!"

= The End? =


End file.
